


Мои девочки

by azzy_aka_papademon, Sentence_2020



Category: Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Religious Fanaticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentence_2020/pseuds/Sentence_2020
Summary: Дейл Харви делает все, чтобы его сестра была красивой и после смерти
Kudos: 1





	Мои девочки

**Author's Note:**

> описание бальзамирования мертвого тела; религиозные мотивы

Девочки хотят умереть, а он не может этого допустить.  
Не может допустить, чтобы они убили себя.  
Поэтому Дейл Харви их спасает.  
Он находит их. Он забирает их себе. Он исполняет их мечту.  
Он помогает им умереть — без боли, без страданий. В сладком мареве сна.  
Но самое главное, он спасает их от самого страшного греха — после которого их душам вечно гореть в аду.  
Отныне они — его сестры, а он — нежный любящий брат.  
Он их спасает.

Никто не обвинит его в том, что он плохо заботится о своих девочках. Он заботится о них лучше, чем их собственные родители.  
Не бьет, не насилует — а дарует покой, награждает отдыхом.  
Долгим-долгим тихим сном.  
Каждый раз, когда он вводит шприц с наркотиком в вену, то поет своей новой сестре колыбельную.  
Про чудесный божий сад, где с ней будут играть ангелы.  
И голос его срывается, он почти плачет. Его маленькая сестренка — настоящая, по отцу и матери, — никогда не увидит этот райский сад. Она мучается, зовет его — а он ничем не может помочь.  
Ни при жизни, ни при смерти.  
Он не спас свою сестру. Не убил ее вовремя, когда она молила его об этом. Он не убил ее мучителя и насильника.  
Он был плохим братом для нее. Но будет хорошим братом для остальных девочек, которые мечтают умереть.

Теперь он делает все правильно. Берет грех на свою душу, а сестры остаются невинными.  
Они не мучаются, они просто засыпают и больше не просыпаются. Остается надеяться, что им снится вечный сад.

Перед тем, как приступить к работе, Дейл молится. И читает заупокойные молитвы все время долгого ритуала.  
Его сестры должны остаться красивыми и после смерти.  
Они снова будут невинны — в белых кружевных платьях, со склеенными веками и зашитыми губами. Тление не коснется их долго.  
И когда тело найдут, недалеко от обочины дороги, — скажут: «Смотрите, она словно легла и уснула, она как будто живая, спит как ангелочек».

Дейл делает свое дело тонко и аккуратно.  
Забальзамировать тело — это значит выпотрошить его и воссоздать по сути заново.  
Голое девичье тело лежит на столе. Нежное и беззащитное. Выступающий лобок, маленькие груди с бледными сосками.  
Она устала, теперь она спокойно спит.  
«Блаженны непорочные на путях своих...»

Прежде чем Дейл сделает первый надрез, он поднимает веки и кладет накладки. Осторожно использует клей, чтобы не слиплись ресницы. Тогда глаза не западут, сестра будет выглядеть, как живая.  
«Отверзи очи мои и уразумею чудеса Закона Твоего...»

Рот он зашивает очень осторожно, изнутри, ювелирными стежками. Плечи быстро устают от напряжения, но это все пустяки, сестра скажет ему спасибо, улыбаясь с небес неразмыкающимися губами.  
«Устами моими возвещал я изреченное устами Твоими...»

Надрез на левом бедре — бледном, костлявом — Дейл делает быстро и точно. Кровь кажется очень яркой на белой коже, это красиво, но любоваться некогда.  
«На пути откровений Твоих я радуюсь...»

И еще один надрез — чтобы выкачать красное.  
В мертвую мягкую вену вводится шланг, а по нему течет раствор — отдай мне свою кровь, сестра, я наполню твои сосуды бальзамом. Тебе больше не нужно ничего плотского, ты паришь в небесах.  
«Пути мои объявил я тебе и услышал Ты меня...»

Дейл массирует сухие безжизненные пальцы, растирает ладони. Со стороны выглядит так, будто он, безумец, пытается согреть руки мертвой сестры. Но это нужно делать, чтобы застоявшаяся кровь поддалась давлению, потекла по венам. Ее место займет пахучий бальзам, аллилуйя.  
«Удали от меня путь, ведущий к неправде...»

Потом Дейл зашивает надрезы, аккуратно и чисто. Осторожно, прося прощения у сестры вкладывает ватные тампоны во влагалище и анус.  
Ему предстоит очистить ее — чтобы больше ничего не тревожило: ни боль в разбитом сердце, ни тяжесть в надорванных от плача легких, ни больные от избиений почки.

У Дейла есть много инструментов, специальных резцов и трубок, чтобы вытянуть все, что осталось в мочевом пузыре и толстой кишке, высосать неоплодотворенную яйцеклетку из матки.  
«Отврати очи мои, чтобы не видеть мне суеты...»

Кажется, что тяжелый запах формальдегида пробивается сквозь маску. Но это, конечно, не так. У Дейла не кружится голова, не слезятся глаза.  
Он думает только о своей сестре. Он делает тяжелую работу для нее, чтобы она предстала красивой перед людьми — и чтобы хоть кто-то о ней поплакал. А Бог примет ее и так.  
«И снизойдет на меня милость Твоя, Господи...»

Он делает последние стежки от горла до паха.

Больше всего ему нравится мыть мертвые послушные волосы шампунем, укладывать их небрежной волной. Накладывать розовый тональный крем, красить тушью навеки сомкнутые ресницы. И легкой мазок бальзама на сухие губы.  
«Уста мои возвестят хвалу, когда научишь ты меня повелениям Твоим...»

Белое платье, белые трусики, — одежда давно приготовлена и ждет.  
Ты будешь сегодня самой красивой, сестра.  
Сегодня твой праздник.

Аллилуйя, он больше не оплакивает свою сестру.  
Он делает это все ради нее, искупая ее грех.  
И есть еще одна радость, его тайная мечта и надежда. Когда он умрет — выбрав тот же путь, что и сестра, — он попадет в ад, где будет рядом с ней.  
И это главная его награда.

«И снизойдет на меня милость Твоя, Господи...»


End file.
